merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur and Guinevere
[[Arthur|'Arthur']] and [[Guinevere|'Guinevere']] were friends and love interests. They cared very little for one another at the start of the series, as Gwen believed Arthur to be an arrogant bully and Arthur barely seemed to be aware that Gwen existed. As time went on, however, they grew to be friends and eventually fell in love. Though their courtship was complicated by their differing social classes (and later by interference from Morgana), they were ultimately married in the final episode of series 4. Relationship History Series 1 First Impressions There was little interaction between Arthur and Guinevere at the start of the series, mostly because their differing social classes gave them no reason to do so. Gwen was known to have a rather low opinion of Arthur at this time. She believed him to be an arrogant bully, and couldn't imagine anyone wanting to marry him (The Dragon's Call). Arthur, on the other hand, had no discernible opinion on Gwen at all and treated her no differently than he would any other average citizen. When her father mysteriously recovered from a plague that nobody else had survived, Arthur thought nothing of searching her house and, after discovering a magic poultice beneath her father's pillow, did not hesitate to arrest her. That said, Arthur was a fair man who had no wish to see someone executed for a crime they didn't commit. So when Uther sentenced Gwen to death for not only the poultice but also for creating the plague, Arthur helped Morgana defend her. He pointed out that being guilty of one crime did not make her guilty of both and said that he didn't believe that there was evil in her heart. He later accompanied Merlin and Morgana to the underground reservoir and killed the Afanc that was contaminating the water supply, thus proving that Gwen was not responsible for the plague (The Mark of Nimueh). Friendship Gwen and Arthur began to grow closer when they helped to defend the village of Ealdor from bandits. Arthur took charge as soon as they arrived in the village, coming up with a strategy and teaching the men to fight. The villagers were greatly inexperienced when it came to combat, however, and Gwen and Morgana were concerned that there weren't enough men to hold off Kanen's forces. They tried to talk Arthur into letting the women fight as well, but Arthur dismissed their idea, as he believed it to be too dangerous. Undaunted, Gwen brought the matter up again when Arthur was addressing the villagers the night before the battle. She said that the women had as much right to fight for their lives as anyone, and when Arthur pointed out that the women didn't know how to fight, she stood her ground and said that there was strength in numbers, and that the villagers would stand a better chance with everyone pitching in against the bandits. Recognizing the truth of her words, Arthur agreed that the women had every right to help defend their homes, and said that he would be honored to fight alongside them if they chose to do so. The next morning, Gwen brought Arthur a bowl of food to eat while he was standing watch in the woods. Though he thanked her for doing so, he was clearly not pleased with the quality of the fare, and Gwen (fed up with his snobby behavior and offended on Hunith's behalf) lost her temper. She snapped that food was scarce for the villagers and that he shouldn't turn his nose up at it. Then, horrified at having spoken in such a way to the prince, she quickly apologized and made to leave. Arthur, however, was not offended by her rebuke, and in fact thanked her for it. He also told her that she was right to speak up about the women fighting, as they would need all the help they could get. Sensing his unease about the coming battle, Gwen awkwardly tried to reassure him that they would be fine and told him that she had faith in him, which Arthur appreciated (The Moment of Truth). When Gwen's father was killed while trying to escape from prison, Arthur personally ensured that her job was safe and that her home would be hers for life. He also assured her that if there was anything she wanted or needed, all she had to do was ask, and said that he was sorry for what had happened. Gwen was stunned and deeply touched by the gesture, to the point where she could barely find her voice to thank him (To Kill the King). Gwen later helped care for Arthur when he was bitten by the Questing Beast. Though Gaius was certain that (barring a miracle) the prince was going to die, Gwen refused to give up hope. As she sat his bedside, she told him that she knew he would someday be a great king, greater than his father could ever be, and that he would create a Camelot that was just and fair and would make the people proud to call him their sovereign. Later, after Merlin returned from the Isle of the Blessed with a cure for the Beast's poison, Gwen was overjoyed by the prince's recovery but mortified when she realized that Arthur had been conscious enough to hear her musings. Flustered by his teasing, Gwen denied having said any of it and quickly fled from the room, leaving Arthur amused (Le Morte d'Arthur). Series 2 Falling in Love and Arthur's first kiss.]] By the time of Cornelius Sigan's attack on Camelot, Gwen and Arthur had grown noticeably closer. When Arthur was injured fighting the sorcerer's animated gargoyles, Gwen risked her life to go looking for him and saved his life twice before escorting him inside to tend to his wounds. Surprised but grateful for her actions, Arthur clumsily complimented her bravery and thanked her, which left Gwen flustered (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). When Arthur sought to prove that he could win Camelot's annual jousting tournament without being given special treatment, he disguised himself as a civilian and entered the tournament as Sir William of Deira. Guinevere allowed him to stay in her home during this time, (presumably because Merlin asked her to), and though she initially seemed to be a bit apprehensive about it she respected Arthur's desire to prove himself without the aid of his title. That said, it wasn't long before Gwen became fed up with her guest's rude and arrogant behavior. The prince was little help around the house, treating her like a servant and unknowingly commandeering her bed and forcing her to sleep on the floor. Things finally came to a head when Arthur discovered the arrangement and tactlessly remarked that she should have said something, causing Gwen to explode into a rant about how rude he'd been and how his desire to prove that titles didn't matter meant nothing if he continued to treat everyone as though they were beneath him. Finally realizing how appalling his behavior has been, Arthur apologized and offered to cook dinner as a peace offering. Though obviously skeptical about the prince's culinary skills, Gwen went out for a walk and returned that evening to find Arthur and two perfectly cooked dinners waiting for her. They shared a pleasant meal together, but things quickly went south when Gwen noticed that the plates bore the royal seal and figured out that Arthur had gotten the dinners from the castle kitchens. Furious that Arthur had lied to her, Gwen told the prince that she thought he'd finally learnt some humility and that a good king should respect his people, no matter who they were. Shamefaced, Arthur apologized and admitted that he often didn't know what to say to people he cared about, which seemed to appease Gwen's anger. Moment later, Merlin burst in and informed them that there was an assassin in Camelot looking for Arthur. Gwen allowed the prince to continue living in her home despite the threat, and offered to let him keep using her bed so he would be well rested for the tournament. Arthur, however, wouldn't hear of it and insisted on taking his turn on the floor. The next morning, Gwen gave him a handkerchief to wear as a token during his match, and Arthur thanked her with a kiss. When Arthur was injured while jousting against the assassin, Gwen rushed to the tent to help treat him. She tried to talk him into forfeiting the match, saying that it would be madness to continue in his current condition and that he didn't need to prove anything, especially to her. Arthur, however, responded that he had everything to prove to himself, and went on with the match. After he won, he sent the farmer he'd hired to pose as Sir William to collect the trophy for him. The gesture surprised Gwen, as Arthur had frequently voiced his desire to unmask himself after the tournament and get his moment of glory, but Arthur merely replied that perhaps this was a time for humility. They later stood together at the back of the crowd and watched the supposed knight accept his reward with laughter and smiles. Soon after the tournament ended, Prince Arthur made his public return to Camelot following his supposed journey to the northern borders. Arthur and Guinevere tried to address what had happened between them at her house, with Arthur concluding that his father would never understand what had happened. Knowing that a relationship between them would be impossible, Gwen said that he didn't have to explain, and told him that perhaps when he was king, things would be different (The Once and Future Queen). Series 3 In season 1 Guinevere was shown to think Arthur was rude arrogant and conceited but later in the season explained she also thought he was a strong save the world kind of man and since has been shown to have a crush on Arthur but as a servant is not allowed to say or do anything about it. Guinevere always showed kindness to Arthur and soon enough Arthur fell in love with Guinevere as well. In season season 2 episode 10 "Sweet Dreams" Uther is discussing a peace treaty with another king whos daughter "Lady Vivian" Is his pride and joy and if any man touched her it would ruin the peace treaty. A third party king who would be poor if the war ended asked his servant to enchant Lady Vivian and Arthur to fall in love. When they do Arthur says to Merlin to send flowers to his love not specifying Lady Vivian Merlin places flowers and a note which says "All the barriers that keep us apart cant beat the power of true love - Arthur" Gwen is overjoyed and tells Merlin she is having the best day and that sometimes when you think everything is lost something happens to give you hope. Gwen leaves a note in Arthurs room unsigned that tells him he can have a second chance and to meet her in her room. However she leaves it unsigned and Arthur goes to lady Vivians room leaving Gwen waiting there until her candle goes out and Gwen is in despair. However Merlin tells her the only way to break the enchantment is to give him a kiss from his true love gwen kisses him and Arthur is returned to normal and saves Camelot from War. Proving Arthur is Guineveres true love and Guinevere is Arthurs. In season 2 episode 13 Arthur saves Gwen’s life In season 3 episode 3 Gwen farts in front of Arthur In season 3 episode 5 Gwen cries in Arthur’s arms In season 3 episode 10 "The Queen of Hearts" Morgana has a dream of Guinevere being crowned Queen of Camelot and in pain and jealousy decides to reveal their relationship to the King. She encourages Arthur and Gwen to spend time together. While Guinevere and Arthur are together, she encourages Uther to go for a horse ride and they "coincidentally" come across the two in the woods. Later in the palace Uther laughs, and saying he too in his past understood the incitement of serving girls, but explained they may never see each other again. When Arthur continues to demand he is in love with Gwen, Morgana hides a magical pouch full of herbs under Arthur's pillow framing her of enchanting him. She is put to death and the two share one last desperate and beautiful kiss as she is taken away. Before, however, she could be killed, with the help of Merlin Gwen escaped. Later in the season... In season 4 episode 9 "Lancelot du Lac" Arthur had asked Guinevere to marry him when Morgana found out she would do anything to keep a serving girl from her throne. Morgana uses necromancy to bring Lancelot back. then using magic brought back Gwen's feelings for him. Gwen and Lancelot are caught by Arthur who is furious and almost kills Lancelot but Gwen stops him, Gwen is thrown in jail. Crying, she throws off the enchanted bracelet from Morgana which caused her unnatural attraction to Lancelot. Afterwards to save Gwen from being put to death like his advisers suggest Arthur tells Gwen to leave camelot and never return. She asked where she would go but Arthur told her he didn't know. Arthur was so blinded by jealousy rage and heartbreak he sent her away. There was nothing else he could do. This was the lowest point for Gwen and Arthurs relationship. Season 4 Episode 13 "The Sword in the Stone Part 2" Gwen and Arthur at long last marry. After seeing Tristan's lover die in his arms he realizes he cannot lose Gwen again. Arthur comes to Gwen as she is cleaning a room and asks her to marry him, as he never stopped loving her. She responds, "yes" with "all her heart". Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Love Relationships